Eternity
by Esprit D'escalier
Summary: Mew has forgotten everything she once knew, and she will forget everything that she will know. The one thing she does not want to forget is Kiba - but this land was made to erase sad memories, so is it not inevitable?


_Story may possibly turn into a collection of one-shots, should the whim arise, but as of now it is just this one chapter._

_Yes, the beginning of the story is completely based off of what happened in the show, but I felt that the story needed an introduction just to set the mood and so that people who have not watched in a long while will know what is going on.  
_

_Chapter title: Forever  
Length: 1057 words  
Spoilers: For episodes 19 and 20  
Genres: Drama_

* * *

"I can hear their voices in the back of my mind. There are four of them." Kiba was lying on the pure green grass, staring up at the sky with pierced lips, and eyes with an almost determined stare. He had his hands behind his head, and the clouds floated by his eyes, and he did not even do so much as to give them a glance. "But I can't distinguish the pitches of the words. It's just noise. It is all too faint and none of it makes any sense."

Mew stopped looking up at the sky and rolled over onto her left side to look at Kiba. She had a small smile on her face as she said, "I can't even remember voices or how many people."

Kiba was still staring blankly up at the sky, distracted by the memories of those forgotten. "Will I get like that too?" He mumbled finally.

"Yes." Mew's smile disappeared.

"I don't want that." Kiba's eyes started to trace the clouds movements across the sky, moving from right to left and then moving back to the right as the cloud started to drift out of view. His words had been so nonchalant

"Is it really all that bad?" Mew she sat up and leaned her head over Kiba, causing a shadow to be cast over Kiba's face. "You'll forget their voices soon enough, and then you'll forget how many there were, and you will forget that you even knew anybody..." Mew's smile returned once again, "Which means you will never have to be sad about not remembering them. Besides, you can still remember me, can't you? You can still understand my words."

Kiba looked up at where Mew hovered over him, and her eyes seemed to be gazing right into him, like she had never seen anyone else in this world that she could talk too, which was probably true.

A faint breeze blew onto the two, and Mew shivered. "That's weird… what is that?"

"It's wind." Kiba announced, pushing her gently out of the way and sitting up.

"Wind? I've never felt wind before." Mew mumbled the next part more to herself; "it's cold."

Suddenly, the wind blew again, only this time with more force. Mew's and Kiba's hair blew into their faces, and Mew pushed hers out of the way, but it just blew back as the wind increased in intensity.

Finally, the wind stopped and Kiba opened his eyes to see that Mew was no longer beside him. Instead, there were white circles in his line of vision, and areas of Paradise were fading farther and farther away. He saw Mew watching him closely, with a look of pain on her face, but then it turned to be a look of pity – whether it was for him or her, he was not quite sure.

"Go back to your friends, Kiba," Mew whispered; making sure that her voice was not loud enough for even the wolf ears of Kiba to hear her. She stood there, watching, as the white splotches that surrounded Kiba got smaller and smaller, just like she was sure it appeared to Kiba. Eventually, the speckles of white faded into the background behind it, and Mew found herself just staring at the beautiful fields that seemed to go on and on forever.

The young girl turned around slowly, surveying the eye-catching landscape that Kiba had called Paradise in the short time that he had been here. From the view she had right now, anyone would agree with him. Except her…

Only she, Mew, knew the true horrors of 'Paradise', the real twist to its golden tail.

Not only do you forget your life before you came into Paradise, but you also forget the life you live while you are in here. Mew didn't know where she came from, how old she was, she didn't even know if Mew was her real name. She had forgotten all of that. She had even forgotten how to communicate while in caracal form, and so the only thing she knew was 'Mew.'

Mew didn't know how long she had been living in this paradise, how many times she had run through it's golden yellow fields, or it's high green hills, or swam in it's sparkling blue ponds. Mew did not really care much about that anymore now. The thing she was worried about now was the next thing that she would forget. Kiba – soon she would forget he was ever here.

Paradise made you forget so that you would never know that you had ever had any sad moments. The sadder you are about something, the faster you will forget it. Paradise, in a sense, recycles your soul. It lets you start anew.

The brown-haired girl found her eyes watering, and she tried to force herself not to cry. She wanted Kiba's memories to be happy so she would always remember him. Mew smiled, and brushed away the tears. She laid down in the grass and took in the sweet smell of the freshness of it all. She folded her hands underneath her chin, and took in another deep breath, letting her emotions out.

There was another scent in the air, though - one that was faint but seemed to block out everything else. It was the scent of wolf, on her hands.

Mew stood up and ran over to the pond, running in so that it was up to her ankles. She then bent over and put her hands in and started to rub them in the water, trying to get rid of his scent on her hands.

Mew fell over into the water, onto her knees. Her body started shaking, and the next thing she knew she was sobbing, just thinking of how horrible this place was. She placed her face in her hands, taking in the last trace of the smell. "Kiba…" Mew started, still sobbing, "just promise me one thing…" the girl, set her hands down onto the ground to support herself from falling over. "Just one thing…" she whispered, "you'll never forget about me like I'm about to forget about you."

The girl sat up properly and wiped her tears on the back of her wrists. A small smile appeared on her lips. "This place is perfect."


End file.
